A demon's life
by Rainbow Pixie
Summary: Trinity is a 17 yr old who has locked all memories away of her life from the age 8 and up, but when she moves to tokyo, things start to get alil weird for her, especially after meeting a silver haired demon and his "misfit" friends


_**Chapter one**_

I always wondered what would really happen if I didn't leave my home in nagasaki. soon after I left I already was overwhelmed by some things i never thought of , but I was ready to face them no matter what was the problem, nothing would stop me from forgetting what happened on the night my mother and father were killed, no one will make me think about it , talk about it, or write about it. That was over 9 years ago, now I'm a senior in high school and I now live with my mother's seven bodyguards in tokyo and I'm about to start my first day in my new school. That should be a day to remember.

"Trinity!! Time to get ready!" a man yelled

I could hear bankotsu yelling at me to get up from downstairs, I felt like yelling I was already up, but I deciced not to. All I needed to do was get dressed since I already took my shower when ban-ban got up to get the others up for the day, I slowly made my way to my closet. Once I opened the doors I already knew what to wear, I reached for my black shirt that had "Beware, I bite" in blue words and my skinny black jeans that I personally customized with my iron-on patches, once I had those in hand, I made my way to my dresser with my undergarments and socks in them. once there I found my black bra and my black panties and I hunted, yeah I actually hunted for my black socks in the bottom drawer.

Finally with everything in hand I made my way to my bathroom to get dressed and put my gauges in and brush my teeth. Right when I got in ban-ban came in to see if I was up. I deciced not to say anything to him since I was already in my bathroom, so I shut the door and locked it, about 2 mintues passed until I heard my bedroom door close and ban-ban's footsteps going down the stairs. about 7 mintues after I got into my bathroom, I was already done getting ready, all I needed to do was put my make-up on and my shoes. I quickly found my black eyeliner and put some on and I found my light blue eyeshadow and put a thin stripe of it on my eyelids, once that was done i needed my chapstick and shoes and I was ready for my first day of school. I made my way downstairs to get my shoes and something to munch on before I go, but once I opened the door to the kitchen I saw a bright flash and all I could see were rainbow dots everywhere.

"Aw! you're all ready for school! I need another picture for my scrap book!" a girly voice shrieked

"Jakotsu, I think you made her blind." ban-ban said

"No i'm not blind, just seeing rainbow dots everywhere." I said matter-of-factly

"You all ready? Your car keys are on the table." ban-ban said before walking out

"What's up his ass?" I asked jakotsu grabbing a pop-tart

"He's upset cuz he wanted to wake you up today for your first day" Jakotsu answered

"Why did he want to wake me up?" I asked again

"I don't know, he's been acting up lately so who knows whats up with him" Jakotsu answered again before leaving the kitchen

I still wanted to know why he wanted to wake me up, but I let it go and got my keys and jacket, I was about to make my way to the living room, but 2 neko demons jumped in my way. It was my 2 pets/gardians Kilala and Tako. Kilala's eyes were bright red and Tako's were bright blue, kinda like mine, but my eyes were ice blue and my hair is sky blue. I gave them both a piece of my pop-tart and a pet before I made my way to the front door, once I got there ban-ban was there getting his coat on and his keys off the hook by the door, he looked at me and opened the door and left. I was about to yell at him, but i let it go. I slipped on my blue high top converse and grabbed my sweeny todd messager bag and made my way to my car. when I first got my car, everyone wanted to buy it from me, I usually just look at them and walk away, but lately I wanted to know why everyone liked the mazda RX7, but I let it slip my mind and fixed it up just the way I wanted it and kept it.

I already knew how my day was going to go even before I got to school, they will look at me and label me as goth or emo and the guys will hit on me just like at my other school and annoy me, the preppy bitches will talk their shit about me and give me dirty looks and pretend to be nice to me and turn around and backstab me. Yup, today will be one hell of a first day for me. I didn't even notice I was driving until I pulled into the student parking lot all of a sudden. So I just turned off my engine and got out with my bag and made my way to the front office, I could already hear people whispering to their friends about me I just ignored them and kept on walking minding my own until I felt someone watching me intently, but I didn't care.

* * *

"Hey sesshoumaru, you listening?" A half-demon asked

" What inuyasha." I asked my stupid half-brother

" Don't talk to me like that! We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to check out the new girl, we hear she's a inu-neko demon and she's a fine piece of tail." Inuyasha answered

" Inu-neko? There's a inu-neko demon going here?" A wolf demon asked

" Yeah, her name is Trinity, she just enrolled yesterday and is starting today." Inuyasha answered

" Yeah, me, kagome, sango, ayame, mirkou, and inuyasha are going to see if we can spot her before the bell rings." A fox demon piped in

" Sweet, I'm in." the wolf demon said

" Koga, shippo, sessho, are you coming or not?" Kagome asked

" Yeah give me a sec kagome." I said grabbing my pack

I was really hoping to see her before it's time to start class, that girl I saw looked human, but I could easily see she was hiding her demonic aura and it was powerful, it even leaked out of her containment spell. I have to find out who she is, I'm starting to think it's the new girl, but I could be wrong, either way, I will know who she is. I sense it again, the aura of that girl, she's in the office.

" Okay, she's in the office right now, Mirkou see if it's her." Inuyasha said

" I'm on it." Mirkou said while walking into the office

* * *

Once I walked into the office, I could hear the ladies whispering about how beautiful I am and other stupid shit, so I waited quitely for the lady to print out my papers, I suddenly felt someone behind me and stare at my back, so I turned around to look this person in the face, but before I could turn completely I felt a hand on my ass. I was pissed and I couldn't control myself, so I turned and quickly smacked the person touching me. I noticed it was a guy, how classic, a strange guy touching a girl's ass. Once he recovered from my attack he put on a stupid 'I'm sorry, I couldn't help it look' and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I had to, you looked so serious." He said

" That's how you break the ice to a girl, if so you better stay away from me or I'll do worse than slap you in the face." I said coldly

" My deepest apology, I happened to notice you're new here, and I wanted to help you out in anyway I could, even if it's just to open your locker." He said more polietly

" Thanks, I could use the help, sorry about the slap, I hate it when guys fondle me in anyway." I said more nicely

" Don't worry about it, I deserved it. Let's start this out right, my names Mirkou and I'll be your guide this fine morning." Mirkou said brightly

" Hi Mirkou, I'm Trinity." I said smiling

" That's a pretty name, so if you're all set, me and my friends can show you around." Mirkou said

" Your friends?" I asked

" Yeah, they heard about a new student and wanted to meet you." Mirkou answered alil hesitant

" So this meeting was planned I take it." I said

" Sorta, but I really do want to help in anyway." Mirkou said alil scared

" I'm okay with that, I actully like how you didn't just walk up to me like all the other losers did at my old school." I said smiling

" Really, so you're not mad?" Mirkou asked

" No, I think it's pretty cool what you did." I answered

" Alright, so shall we?" Mirkou asked taking my papers from the lady who was listening the whole time

" Let's go, we can't keep your friends waiting now can we." I said jokingly

* * *

I instantly picked up my head when I heard Mirkou laughing, and there she was, the girl I saw. She had ice blue eyes, sky blue hair, black jeans that show her curves, a black shirt that fitted her body like it was her own skin, silver rings on most of her fingers, she wore a black choker that had a lonly charm hanging from it, a silver dog tag that had a name carved into it. she had a leather wrist band on one of her arms, a loose chain on her other arm, she had a complete rainbow of plastic bracelettes on her wrist with the leather band, and on the other she had a single black biker's leather glove on her left hand. Her peircings were the thing that got his attention, he seen many girl's with facial pericings, but they looked ugly, but on her they were sexy, she had her left eyebrow done, she had snake bite's, he could see her belly ring, and from the looks of it she had her tounge done, her ears were done from top to bottom. He noticed the patches on her jeans as well, she had a AFI, Three days grace, and a I.C.P logo on the front of her jeans, he could tell there were more, but on the backside of her pants.

Once I heard her voice, I stopped looking over her person and looked right at her, she was clearly a demon, but she didn't want to show it. Once Mirkou reached us, he looked away from her and started talking to us.

" Hey guys, this lovely lady is the new girl you wanted to meet so badly." Mirkou smilied

" Hey your making us sound like some weird stalkers!" Shippo yelled

" Hey it's okay, I don't mind if you wanted to meet me badly or not, it's a nice change for once for me." She said laughing

" So your the inu-neko demon Trinity?" Sango asked

" So it's that noticeable if you already know what kind of demon I am" She said

" Actually, we heard it from one of the teachers here." Inuyasha said to her

" Well might as well show my true colors than." She sighed

After she said that she started to glow a faint blue and she let her aura out of the containment spell and I was instantly overwhelmed by it, she was strong, no powerful, and she's unmarked. That's good.

" Wow, you're an ice inu-neko..." Kagome said in awe

" Yeah, I get my power from my mother, and my poison from my father." She said calmly

" Now that we know who you are and what kind of demon you are, we should introduce ourselves, my name is inuyasha, this is kagome, thats sango, and there's shippo, koga, ayame, and my brother sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said smiling

" Half-brother." I stated

" So now that we got names out of the way, lets check out your classes." Kagome said cheerfully

" what I think is so cool is that you're an inu-neko, there's no others like you out there, and if there was they might of died cuz of their mixed blood, but here you are a full blooded demon with 2 different breeds of demons inside of you..." Sango said in awe as well

" I get that alot when people first meet me, than they try to take my blood to test on and later try and kill me for my power, or mate me cuz of my history." She said sadly

" Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up, I didn't know..." Sango said sadly

" Don't worry about it, I learned to deal with it and I hide my markings and aura from people I don't know or trust, so it's no big deal to me." She said smiling brightly

"Hey! You have all the classes we have!" Shippo shouted happily

" Hey, you do, all of your classes are the same as all of ours." Kagome said looking at my classes.

" Okay, that's really strange, maybe their not going to be permanent." she said alil uncertain

Just as I was about to say something to her, the damn bell rings and shippo and kagome take her to her locker. I wanted to ask her who her parents were and how they managed to keep her from dying from her mixed blood and firece inner beasts. Maybe in one of our other classes I'll get the chance to speak to her or maybe after school in private. I could hear Inuyasha yell for me to hurry up, so I grabbed my pack and made my way to the wreatched double doors.

* * *

_Please note_** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **_And that I am using my own charaters even though their names are the same as ones in the games I play and movies I watch. And another thing if you personally do not like my work than DON'T EVER read my fanfic's again and look at my name ever again, but if you do like my work feel free to give me some input on how to make my fanfic better for you. Thanks a bunch!! -Chibi-kun =^_^=_


End file.
